Mischief is underrated
by Driven-T0-insanity
Summary: Jade and Jaden are siblings. They've been friends with Fred and George since they met them when they joined hogwarts in first year while twins were in second. They've created loads of mischief over the years! What happens when one of them finds out something that was already there but could potentially change their friendship? Rated M for future chapters. I own nothing! FW/OC GW/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jade and Jaden were sisters… well, brother and sister only to those who knew that Jaden was actually a guy. Jaden is a cross dresser and makes quite a convincing girl! Once Jade found out that her brother was a cross dresser, she didn't love him any less than she did before. Jade was quite accepting of people of different states of mind which made Jaden relieved that Jade was his sister. Jade and Jaden were a few weeks apart however they aren't twins (strange, yes. But that's how it is). They did look similar, as all siblings do, but you could definitely tell the difference between them. For instance, Jade was a bit taller than Jaden even though she's younger than her-erm… him-her… let's go with her, but Jaden had longer hair than Jade. Jaden had shimmering silver eyes, Jade had midnight blue. Jade dressed a little more "rock" or "punk" while Jaden dressed a bit more girly and preppy yet still comfortable and baggy enough to cover her hands with her sleeves if she was cold; each of which suited their personalities! Jaden had been taking care of Jade since she had been born, however when it came time for them to get sorted, they got sorted into different houses.

"Let's just hope we'll be in the same houses. If we aren't don't worry. We'll only be apart at night and maybe during meals and classes, however we won't be apart for long. Meet some new friends, stay only with those you feel comfortable with. Stay strong Jay, and whatever happens, I'll always be here." Said Jaden, she then kissed her little sister's forehead, gave her a tight hug, and made her way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Jade Blair?" Professor McGonagall called looking up from the list through her oval spectacles.

Jade gulped and stepped up nervously to the stool. She could feel her heart beating through her ears and finger tips, her blood pumping with adrenaline. She smiled sweetly at Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore earning herself two friendly smiles back. She sat down gently onto the stool and the sorting began. After a few um's, hum's, and inaudible words from the hat the hat had finally come to a decision. "Gryffindor!" exclaimed the dusty hat. Jade's eyes widened and she smiled nervously as she looked up at Professor McGonagall for some advice. Professor McGonagall looked at her and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ms. Blair. I'm sure you'll be fine! Why don't you go and make friends with the Weasley's? They're all over the castle and I assure you, they are quite friendly! Just look for the ones with red hair." she gave her a little push towards the Gryffindor table and watched her as she cautiously walked over to the table greeting her new fellow housemates.

She looked over her shoulder to see her sister talking to some Hufflepuff boy with dirty blonde hair and frail skin. Jaden looked up and smiled at Jade urging her to go on and sit down. Jade went on and started to look for people to sit next to.

"Is that your sister?" said the boy

"Yup! By the way, I never got your name" Jaden said quizzically

"Cedric Diggory at your service! And your name?" he said ruffling up Jaden's hair

"Jaden Blair" she said looking up at him with a smile.

Jade looked around the table '_look for the ones with red hair'_ she thought to herself. She walked down the table but she just was so nervous, she just picked a spot at the end of the table.

"Well, well then. Nice to meet you too!" said the boy next to her

"Always a joy when a girl actually comes to sit next to us!" said the boy on the other side of her

"Most girls our age find us annoying-"

"-dumb-"

"-irritating-"

"-nauseating-"

-and mostly-"

"-immature." They said simultaneously. Jade looked up and saw on either sides of her were a pair of red-headed identical twins_.' I guess Professor McGonagall wasn't kidding when she said they were friendly' _she thought to herself.

"I guess that it's no surprise that I'm new here, hey?" she said looking back down at her plate

"Yes, quite right. In fact, we must introduce ourselves!"

"Indeed! Without further ado-"the one on her right then stood up "-hello there. I am Sir. Fredrick Weasley, at your service." He said with a bow and a wink. Jade smiled at him as he sat back down. The one on her left slid of the edge off the edge of the bench and knelt down her hand in his.

"And I, my fair maiden, am George Weasley." With that he brought up her hand to his mouth, he bowed his head, and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. She felt as sudden blush rise in her cheeks for no one has ever greeted her like that on the first time before. "Pleased to meet you-"George said with a sweet smile playing on his lips "-and your name, love?" Fred asked as his brother got back up onto the bench next to her.

"My name is Jade. Jade Blair." She said with a smile

"What a lovely name, hey Georgie?"

"Quite lovely indeed." He said with a grin. She looked at the both of them skeptically.

"Are you two usually this charming and flirty to people you've just met? Or is this normal?" she asked with a smirk

"No" replied Fred

"We just sort of know who we can get along with-"George started

"-and who we can't" Fred finished

"And which one of that am I?" She asked shyly. They both looked at each other and replied

"Take a guess." They said with a grin. "We wouldn't be so nice to you if we thought we wouldn't like you at all." Said George with a smile

"Honestly! Use your common sense!" Fred said with a laugh

Jade laughed and turned around and looked at her sister and Jaden looked up at hers. They both smiled at each other through the space between them

"Is she going to be okay? Being that you two are in different houses…" asked Cedric

Jaden smiled "Yes. I think she's going to be just fine." She said smiling and waving at her sister.

That night Jaden sent her an owl asking about her first night with the Gryffindors and who I've became friends with. The next couple of years, things went the same. They had much more classes together than they thought! And breakfast was spent with each other and with the twins. They all became a close knit group of friends; when they were sad they always had a shoulder to cry on, and someone to perk the up when they're feeling down. This brings us up to date with our story…

A/N: tada :)))


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon. No classes, no studying (unless you're Hermione) just peaceful random walkabouts and relaxing without a care in the world. Jade woke up to the sun streaming out of the window, her eyelids droopy and her hair looking like a rats nest; the usual look for a "morning fresh" teen. She turned over to look at the clock on the wall "… 11:21" she groaned, the usual morning rasp in her voice. She knew that the twins didn't usually get up at this "ungodly hour" she knew she'd have to be the one to wake them up. Deciding that she needed a shower, she dragged herself out of bed, grabbed a towel and her shampoo bottle charmed to never run out of her trunk. She uncorked the bottle and breathed deeply the scent that was perfectly tailored for her. The scent of fresh rose petals and a small touch of spearmint filled her. "Thank you, mom." she said to herself with a smirk.

* * *

Jaden woke up, his hair was tangled and the black eyeliner he forgot to take off from the day before was stained on his pillow."Oh, Merlin…" he said eyeing the ebony smudges on his pillow"S_courgify" _he muttered drowsily. The sight of the soiled pillow was common to him; he did often forget to do a simple little task like taking off makeup. He got up off of his bed and he looked at himself in the mirror. The eyeliner came off completely, however it was still smudged messily into his eyelids. He sighed, "_Aguamenti." _he muttered wetting a facecloth. He tried to get most of what was rest of the makeup off of his face. Looking closer into the mirror, he saw that it didn't make much of a difference. Then he remembered the shampoo that his mother gave him. He dug into his trunk and rummaged around for a tall brown apothecary bottle.

After what seemed like hours of searching he finally found it buried in the depths of his trunk "There you are you little devil!" he exclaimed. He got back up to the mirror, uncorked the bottle and poured a bit of it into the facecloth. He rubbed the facecloth to get a good lather out of it then he returned to his position relatively close to the mirror. Working gently on one eye at a time, he scrubbed the leftover eyeliner off of his face. The fragrance of honey and brown sugar filled the air around him. Inhaling the sweet smell, he found himself starting dose off at the warm scent that soothed and calmed every inch of his body. He sighed, closing the bottle, putting it back into his trunk, and opening a window.

"Heads!" he called out the window. He then wrung out the rest of the watery soap out of the towel out the window. "Let's just hope that didn't hit someone on the way down." he said to himself heading back to the mirror. He looked into the mirror and found that all the makeup had disappeared leaving clean sweet smelling skin "Thank you, mom." He said picking up his eyeliner pencil and beginning to dress for the day.

* * *

She stepped out of the shower feeling awakened and refreshed with a robe draped around her shoulders flowing down to her knees. She stepped into the dorm and put on her uniform on over her humid skin then she dried her hair vigorously with a towel. She felt at her hair, "Still damp…" she said in defeat. She tried again more vigorously than before, she looked in the mirror results being only slightly better. She growled in frustration and she shook it out as flamboyantly as she could then she looked back up into the mirror. Her hair looked normal yet damp; you wouldn't be able to tell she washed her hair unless you felt it. She pouted and shrugged "Close enough!" she said triumphantly. "Now to deal with the boys." She walked out of the dorm and went to the 5th year boy dormitory. She was right about to open the door-"Hey!" a voice said behind her. She turned around and smiled brightly to the sight that appeared in front of her

"You didn't think you were going to mischief without me, now did ya?" Jaden grinned.

"Wouldn't be the same without you here to do it with me." Jade smirked "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Fat lady."

"Slept in again, did she?"

"Yup." He said with a chuckle adjusting his skirt.

Jaden went up behind Jade as she opened the door a crack and they looked around the room. All the beds were made (quite surprising for boys) except for two which had one sprawled out 15 year old on each one. The only way they were absolutely sure that it was them was the huge contrast between the white pillowcase and their flaming red hair. "Looks as though the twins are the only ones there…" Jaden whispered to Jade

"Typical isn't it?" Jade scoffed

"Yes, very." Jaden said observing the twins. "Shall we wake them up?"

"Indeed we shall." Jade said with a grin.

Jade opened the door wider, they winced as the door made a loud long creek. They opened their eyes to see if that had woken them up, but they were relieved with the sound of a snore emanating from one of the twins. "Not exactly the lightest sleepers are they?" Jade whispered to Jaden, he covered his mouth as he snickered afraid that he might wake them.

"I wake Fred, you wake George?" Jaden asked padding towards Fred's bed

"Agreed." Jade said tiptoeing over to George's

Jaden waited at the foot of Fred's bed and Jade slowly and gently let herself down onto George's bed hoping and praying '_Oh Merlin, please don't wake up…'_ as she kneeled down next to him. George dreamt happily of him and his brother reliving one of their best pranks... But then it was suddenly contorted into a very erotic dream…about Jade.

* * *

He walked up to her. She was lying on the bed wearing a red silk slip with black lace lining and no underwear. She motioned for him to come closer but he didn't, he just stayed where he was.

"Don't make me beg, George." she said pleadingly

"But like to hear you beg…" he said sitting next to her starting to kiss and nip at her neck. She moaned as he bit down harder, she didn't care about the pain, at that moment all pain was pleasure. "Ahh… George." She breathed, he stopped kissing her neck and she whimpered at the loss of the feeling of his lips on her neck. He smirked and went to retrieve something. She was exhausted of chasing; she got up to get off of the bed.

"Don't move. Stay." He demanded. Although George was referred to as the sweeter twin, not many knew of the side of him in the bedroom.

"Someone's feeling awfully dominant." she said lying back down on the satin sheets. He did a little more rummaging till he pulled out two black ribbons. He turned back to her with a devilish yet seductive smile and he sat next to her. She sat up and leaned in towards his lips only to have him put his finger over hers.

"Not yet, baby. Let me put these on you first." George said mischievously holding up the ribbons. She smiled knowing of his intention and she scooted over to the middle of the bed and he followed behind her. "Bring your hands behind your back, babe." he whispered in her ear. Shivers went up her spine as his breath tickled the sweet spot on her neck. She obeyed him and held her arms behind her back for him. She felt a silk like fabric wrap around her wrists but a tight knot was placed so that she was comfortable, but it wouldn't be able to come undone.

"Close your eyes." he said nibbling her ear, Jade complied and closed her eyes and she felt the same fabric around her wrists covering her eyes and being tied around her head.

"Good girl. You'll get a reward for being so obedient." He said gently sliding off the strap of the slip off her shoulder giving him more to access to ravish her neck. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue lapping at her sweet spot on her neck. George turned her around and got her into a position where she was straddling him. He took off the other strap and pulled the neckline down to where it completely revealed her chest. He sighed contently at the sight of her breasts and left feather light touches as he ran his hands over her lightly sun kissed skin. He kissed and nipped at her collarbone while sliding off his boxers and throwing them to the floor, his erection sprung up and brushed up against her. He brushed his hard cock against her needy entrance

"Nghh… George." She said as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the lips of her wet entrance "Please… don't tease." He held her hips up as she wriggled wanting more, he began to lick and nip at the light mocha nipples in front of her. He sucked and licked getting more intense as her breathy moans and sweet whimpers fed him.

He got out from underneath her, bent her over on her knees and he sat in front of her face touching his leaking slit to her lips

"Suck." He ordered glazing her lips with his pre-come. She licked her lips tasting her lover, he tasted sweet yet musky. Jade wrapped her lips around the tip and licked and lapped at the leaking pre-come. She began to bob her head up and down his shaft licking up the sides of his warm hard cock, encouraged by his groans and his unsteady breathing. He pushed her head down, wanting her to take more of him down her throat. She complied and easily slid his shaft all the way down her throat earning a deep guttural moan from him. She then licked up from the base to the shaft making sure that every inch of him had been touched. She was drooling from the delicious taste of her love. He grabbed the bottom of her chin and tilted her back up into her straddling position.

"Ohh... sweet girl." Said George, his eyes darkened with lust as he wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. He kissed her hard shoving his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. She sighed and moaned into his mouth. He began to suck at her breasts again, missing the soft feel of them in his mouth.

"Tell me what you want." He loved to hear her tell him exactly what she wanted; dirty talk was always her greatest weakness. George watched her as her head tilted up to the ceiling in pleasure as he sucked harder at her breasts.

"You know very well what I want…" she said between sighs. Right then he slapped her ass, Jade cried out more in pleasure than in pain "Ohhh… Fuck George!" she said as he slapped her bare ass again, his hands went up beneath her slip and grabbed and kneaded at her to sooth the prickling sting.

"Tell me now. Or a rough spanking is all you're going to get. And I know how much you'd like that, wouldn't you? Tell me!" he growled spanking her ass yet again. She cried out again feeling a warm sting spreading over her yet again.

"Oh, yes George I would… ahh spank me harder" Jade moaned. He got out from under her and he bent her over, her ass sticking out and her face against the satin sheets below them. He took in the sight in front of him, a girl with her hands tied behind her back and blindfolded, completely under his control. He grit his teeth and he lift up the bottom of the slip exposing bare reddened skin from the spanking. He grabbed his wand and began to whack and whip at her behind, leaving red marks on her skin, marking her as his own.

"Tell me what else you want." He said running his fingers along the stinging welts.

"Ohh… Fuck me please." She said with a tone of urgency. She needed to feel his thick hard cock ram into her again and again.

"Gladly." He said with a sadistic smile. With that he slammed his rock hard dick into her wet entrance, fully sheathed into her. She cried out at the feeling of her being stretched, at this moment she was drooling and panting, pleading for more. "Merlin, Jade! You're so bloody tight!" he exclaimed, slowly pulling out then pushing back in all the way.

"Nnn… George. Please… Fuck me. Fuck me hard" she said feeling herself getting wetter by the second. He then pulled out and slammed into her again. It wasn't long till his slow hard thrusts became fast rough and frenzied. They were panting and moaning, feeling the warm delicious friction between them with every thrust. "Oh. Fuck. Yes. George… Harder." She said through short breaths, he rammed into her harder and harder loving the wet warm tight entity that was his and all his.

"Ohh… bloody hell, Jade. You're so good." He said huskily "Ahh f-fuck. Yesss… Oh, Merlin yes…" he hissed, his breathing becoming more and more ragged. He pushed harder and harder, searching for that spot that would make her see stars.

"FUCK! George! Mmm… right th-there." She cried out, she knew that she wouldn't last long if he kept hitting that spot. He thrust fast and hard feeling his climax approaching

"AH! JADE! FUCK…" he said through pants "Merlin! Ohhh…" he groaned feeling a growing warmth spreading in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah. Ah. GEORGE! I-I'm gonna- OHH. FUCK!" she screamed as she came long and hard all over his thick shaft "… ahhh, yesss." She hissed as she still felt him ramming into her sensitive hole. The tightness was too much for George to handle.

"FUCK YES! Ohh… baby. Turn around!" he ordered. He was right on the edge. She turned around and he laid her down on the satin sheets and he began to stroke his cock, fast and vigorously. He panted, moaned and arched his back feeling his release coming. "Oh. Oh… GAH! FUCK. JADE, YES! Shit. SHIT-OHH FUCK!" George screamed as his balls drew up and hot ribbons of cum shot out of his cock and onto her face. "AHH… OHH… ohh, Jade. Fuck!" he cried his head tilted up towards the ceiling in ecstasy, breathing heavily as he milked out the last of his load onto her face, coating her face with his sweet creamy desire.

Exhausted, he panted and untied the ribbons around her wrists and her eyes. He looked at her darkened blue eyes and smiled weakly in exhaustion. He gently licked up the dripping cum off her jaw and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, George."

* * *

Jaden looked down at Fred's sprawled out position. If anything, he did not give a rats ass on how he looked while he was asleep, as long as he was comfortable. His right leg was hanging off of the bed and so was his left arm, face buried into the pillow, murmuring inaudible sounds into the pillow. '_I wonder if that's what I look like when I'm asleep'_ he thought to himself. Jade looked down at George, his eyes fluttering as he slept, and his messy auburn hair covering his face. She suddenly felt weird, a pang of some newfound emotion. Like she made a discovery that was always there, but wasn't easy to see. She tried to shake it off-"WAKEY-WAKEY FREDDIE!" Jaden said doing a belly flop on top of Fred, Jade's head snapped up to see her brother planking on one of her best friends that had definitely woken up!

"OI! Jaden!" Fred chuckled "A simple '_Please get up'_ would have worked just as well!" he said ruffling Jaden's hair. He never was unhappy to see the both of them, they never had a single fight, which doesn't give him a reason not to like them. They shared everything with each other; if they ever had a problem with each other, they would just say it politely and think of ways to fix it. They ultimately had the best friendship around.

"No, it wouldn't!" Jaden said rolling off and perching next to Fred

George stirred and Jade gently brushed the hair out of his face. She smiled gently at him and softly stroked his cheek. Jaden and Fred looked at each other, then looked back at the scene and watched intently as the moment in front of them unfolded. Jade watched as he lay peacefully sleeping, away from reality, in his own dreamland. She kneeled in closer to George's face their noses just barely touching, his breathing mingling with hers… her face contorted into an evil smile and their foreheads touched.

"Mornin' gorgeous." she said bluntly. His eyes opened widely. '_Oh Merlin… did I really just dream of Jade and I doing…?'_ he thought to himself. "Hi. How you doin." she said looking into his sapphire eyes "You like it close? Hm?" she wiggled her eyebrows "You like it this close?" she said creepily with an equally creepy grin plastered on her face. George laughed hiding a unintentional bulge in his pants and sat up sleepily

"Well, not at this-"

"-ungodly hour? Yes, yes, where have we heard that before?" she said giving him some room to sit up.

"You see, why can't you be more like your sister? She doesn't try to break me in the process of waking me up!" Fred said rubbing the back of his neck

"Hush, hush I know you love me." Jaden said with a wave of dismissal

"Yeah, I do… so why don't we get dressed so we can at least make it on time for lunch?" Fred suggested getting up and out of bed. "I am starving." he opening a drawer, digging out a shirt, and buttoning it up. He then threw on some pants, the Gryffindor House sweater and began to put his shoes on and tie them up.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, that has to be the fastest time you have ever gotten out of bed and gotten dressed shortly after you've woken up." Jade said with an eyebrow raised at him.

"You're not sick are you?" Jaden asked touching his forehead

"I'm fine, love. Relax!" He chuckled pulling her hand away from his head.

Jaden crossed her arms and looked at George "Aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked sternly

"I'll be there shortly, you guys go on ahead! I don't want to keep you waiting." George said with a sigh. No matter what Jade or Jaden did to wake them up, they always still felt a bit loopy like everyone else when they just wake up. However it always gave them a fresh bright start to their day whenever they wake them up. "Always got to be fashionably late, hey Georgie?" Fred said jokingly

"Always leave them wanting more. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, her dear brother!" George said with his always charming grin

"Well, we'll see you shortly George! I'll let you have her sister for now, to keep you company!" Jaden said with a smile "Come now, to the food!" Jaden said to Fred running out like a superhero.

"Here, here!" Fred said following him out the door.

George and Jade laughed at their brothers but then a silence started consumed them. The seconds felt like hours. George looked at her, he felt as though his heart had quickened when she was just a couple milimeteres away from his lips. Although she meant it as a rhetorical question if he 'liked being that close' he felt as though, he did like it. '_I can't tell her though… I'd make a fool out of myself. She can't know about the dream. This is just a phase; I'm just sleepy and hungry. After all, it was just a dream and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship.' _Jade looked over at George to find him looking at her but he looked away.

"George? … Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He looked into her eyes '_What do I say?...'_ he thought

"I-I'm fine" he said looking down at his lap '_Stupid boner. Go down, dammit!'. _She raised a brow

"Whoa. The great George Weasley is stuttering?... Really quite unlike you." She said even more worried. She knew this wasn't like him. He's usually about as open with her as he is with his twin brother, but as before she feels as though the air has changed between them. She feels totally normal around Fred, he's like a second brother to her, but if feels as though there's something different, she just can't put her finger on it. She was frustrated.

"Hey…" Jade said tilting his chin up with her finger "You're sure you're alright?"

He shivered at her touch. '_It was a dream.'_ "Yes, I'm fine. Just… bad dream…" he cleared his throat "Umm, may I change?" he asked shyly

"Sure! Go ahead!" she said sitting cross legged and covering her eyes with her hands. He gulped remembering how he kept her eyes closed in his dream. He sighed then slowly stripped down and started to dress.

* * *

"I wonder what they have for lunch." Jaden said skipping down the hallway. He felt up in the air, over joyed even. He was here with one of his best friends and he was feeling pretty swell!

"Probably some sort of food." Fred said watching her skip down the hall. He liked watching him happy. He thought he looked so happy and sweet! '_She's really pretty. She has nice eyes, a cute smile… I've known her for so long.'. _Fred didn't know the truth about Jaden though.

"Some sort of food. That really puts things into perspective Fredrick." Jaden said with a giggle. Jaden felt so care free and happy. He felt like nothing could go wrong!

"Well, I don't know! I'm not a wizard…" he rethought his words "Okay, poor choice of words."

"You think?"

"Nope." He smirked "I know."

They both smiled at each other and continued on their way to the great hall.

* * *

"Okay, you can open your eyes." George said "Shall we go to lunch?" he said offering an arm. "We shall!" said Jade taking his arm. She was happy that he went back to his normal self.

'_He's quite resilient; if he was down, he could easily bounce back up!_' she thought happily to herself

'_Relax, just act normal. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything… does it?'_

* * *

**OOOOOO. Drama! Hahaha! I'll be updating again soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

There was the usual buzz of noise in the great hall, people talking, eating, laughing, and the teachers watching for any "monkey business that was ill advised". But that didn't stop Fred, George, Jade, and Jaden from causing a bit of mischief. As Fred, George and Jaden discussed busily about their next raid to the kitchen, Jade just stared mesmerized to her right; Ron shoved about 3 potato wedges into his mouth without even needing to take a breath. George's mind began to go blank and mindlessly forgot about the conversation at hand '_How did I even dream of that?' _he thought to himself '_Merlin, I'm sick… we're best friends! How can I think of her like that…' _he looked up at Jade to see her staring intently to her right. Her hair went just below her shoulders and her eyes were a deep blue that had small flecks of silver in them '_Granted she's attractive, smart, funny... gorgeous-what am I thinking...?'. _George dismissed the thoughts and began to play with his string beans, taking every single pea out of it before crushing it with his fork.

"Depending on what's for dinner tonight, if it's good, there should be leftovers in the fridge down in the kitchen." said Fred "It's either that, or just go down there for 'adult drinks' and not even bother with the food." Fred grinned sipping his pumpkin juice. '_Jaden's so much fun! She goes for any plan and she's just so carefree and out there like she doesn't have a care in the world! She's just great'_

"That's not a bad idea, but what if we get caught? I don't want you to be getting detention again! " said Jaden

"We're not going to get caught." '_Wow she really cares about me! I mean of course she does, we've been friends quite a while, but, why does this feel any different to me?'_

Jaden sighed studying his food "I don't know, are we going to stay there and drink till we fall asleep on the floor?" he asked questioningly. George snapped up from his blank state and looked up at Jaden '_Oh no. Oh Merlin, no. Who knows what I could do if I'm drunk… especially if I'm around Jade. It was just a dream but, oh I don't know I just… can't.'_

"Who said anything about getting drunk!?" he said with a panic '_Okay, let's hope I can convince them otherwise'_. Fred and Jaden looked up at him in surprise. Usually he was the one to put in ideas in the plans and knew exactly what the plan was, but at this point he didn't. He was often was a fantastic listener (except for in History of Magic, Potions, or in Transfiguration) but this time he was a bit lacking.

Jaden giggled "Were you not here during this entire conversation?" he asked jokingly

"Yeah, mate. You listened as much as Ron does when we tell him to eat with his mouth instead of his face." Fred chuckled as he noticed Jade observing Ron "But I guess you're not the only one who was a tad distracted!" '_George is acting rather strange… usually he loves doing this kind of stuff."_

Jade scoffed "I was listening and I heard the plan it's just that-" Ron shoved another potato wedge into his mouth getting gravy on his nose "… damn. He **does** eat with his face." Jade said looking at Ron concerned.

"Hey!... I'm right here ya know? I **do** have ears!" he said through a mouthful of potato. Fred snickered watching his little brother's ears turn red.

"So Jade, does the plan sound good to you?" Fred asked smiling at her encouragingly.

"Yeah, grabbing alcohol from the kitchen, running back to our dorms and getting drunk sounds like a superb idea!" Jade said not tearing her eyes away from Ron for a second. "Man… where does he put it all?"

Ron then stood up with his plate "You know I don't need this abuse. Hey Hermione!-"he called with his mouth still full of potatoes "My brothers and their lady friends keep abusing me! Can I sit with you and Harry?"

Hermione looked up at him "Honestly Ronald. If you want some lady friends of your own to gang up on other people, you might want to think about talking without food in your mouth and developing some manners." She stated.

Everyone at the table laughed at her remark "Oy. Aren't you my lady friend, Hermione?"

"Not if you keep eating with your face."

Ron sighed in defeat and swallowed "Can I sit with you two or not?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and scooted over to her right and pointed to the spot she made. Ron walked over with his plate and sat next to Hermione holding a wedge of potato between his teeth.

They watched Ron sit down and begin to talk with Harry and Hermione then they went back to their current conversation.

"So that's not sarcasm?" Fred asked leaning in excitedly "You're really in?"

"Definitely." Jade said with a grin. George's eyes widened

"Wait… I don't know. I don't think it's right to get ladies drunk." He said "I mean, I think that Fred and I will be fine since we've done this before but-"

"But what, George? We're all friends here. I'm sure nothing terribly bad will happen" said Jaden

"And if anything does go _terribly bad_, we'll have the alcohol to blame!" Jade replied. '_Oh no… Okay. It's okay. I'll just have to control myself' _He sighed as Ron had

"So what time are we going to go to the kitchen?" he asked with a smile.

They discussed their evening plan to raid the kitchen of its 'impurities' and what to do if they needed a quick escape. Their rest of the day was spent helping Jade practice brewing a potion in an abandoned potions classroom. Jade and Jaden broke out their potions supplies onto the used-to-be teachers desk and got started getting out the ingredients for a _Volubilis potion _"Hey sis, could you pass me the mint sprigs?" Jade asked to Jaden. "Sure thing!" said Jaden.

She opened her and Jade's briefcase filled with ingredients for potions and searched for the jar labeled in fine cursive '_Mint Sprigs' _"Uhh… Jade? I think I found it." said Jaden. Jade's head snapped up from her cauldron "Great! Pass it to me!" Jade said cleaning out her mortar and pestle

"Yeah, small problem."

"It's empty isn't it?"

"Yup."

"… Well, shit!"

"What's wrong?" Fred asked

"Oh, I was supposed to wake up early and pick up the mint sprigs near Hagrids…" she said rubbing her right temple. Fred sighed in exasperation

"Good lord, woman. You treat this like it's the end of the world!" he chuckled "Ickle Georgie and I will just hop over to Hagrids and pick some up for you!"

"No, you don't understand. They're not **at** Hagrids, they're _**near **_Hagrids." Jade said brushing her hair back. George was then reminded of the dream he had, how she looked so sexy and utterly ravished with her cheeks flushed, her eyes half lidded, and her hair. Her sweet messy hair that always looked perfect to him. He shook his head and crossed his legs feeling an upcoming boner (pun unintended). "They grow scarcely in a clearing in the forbidden forest… only Jaden and I know of it." she said leaning against the desk.

Fred turned to Jaden "Take me there?" Fred asked "Sure thing!" Jaden said taking the jar and skipping to the door "Won't be long now dearies!" he said blowing a kiss to his sister.

As soon as the door closed Jade got up and stretched out. She got up out of her chair and went to go to see the potion books on the bookshelves. As she walked past the desk, she knocked over a fairly large stack of parchment onto the floor. "Bloody hell." She muttered to herself "Stay right there, George. I'll deal with this!" she got down on all fours and began to pick up the paper.

She knew that end of her cloak sat on her lower back and her skirt doubled over-exposing her butt, however she really didn't care. After all, she was with her best friend. And he's accidentally seen her in her underwear once when he unexpectedly opened the door to the girl's dormitories. Sure he teased her about her "coverage"-or lacking of- but they just moved on and got over it. In fact, she accidentally did the same thing however he was wearing nothing at all. But they just shrugged it off, lived in the moment, and moved on. '_Oh lord. I'm probably showing my ass right now. Eh, it's nothing that he hasn't seen… that came out weird. Yeah, that was definitely weird.' _She laughed uncomfortably to herself and continued picking up parchment off the floor.

"Jade? Are you alri-" George gasped as he took in the sight in front of him; the girl from his dream on all fours, bent over showing her bare bottom and exposing her revealing underwear.

He suddenly couldn't feel his knees, he stumbled back to the chair she was sitting on earlier and just watched her picking up the parchment. His cheeks flushed and his eyes grew hazy. '_It was just a dream. It was just a dream...' _He hadn't seen it before since he met her. The very first time he kissed her on her hand the first day they met. Their first prank together, the time he saw her cry for the first time and he was there to be her shoulder to cry on. It was buried deep down in his heart, he was just too naive to see it. '_Oh Merlin... Who am I kidding?' _His own subconscious had to tell him. Right then and there and then, he had realized it, and accepted it.

He was in love with one of his best friends. And her name was Jade.

He ran a hand through his fiery red hair and slowly slid it down his chest. He tweaked his nipple through his shirt and ran his hand right to the bulge in his pants. He rubbed his fingers up and down his clothed length and tried to suppress a moan as he watched her ass swiftly turn from side to side as she collected the fallen paper from either sides of her. He wished to be on the other side of that glorious ass pounding it and hearing her scream and whimper as she did in the dream. He added more pressure onto his shaft and he gasped when a shiver went up his spine as he increased the pressure.

"What was that George?" she asked politely '_Oh, I hope he hasn't asked me a question or something. I don't want to be rude'_

His eyes widened and he automatically took his hand away from his aching member "N-nothing… I. I didn't say anything!" he said shakily trying not to cum in his pants from just looking at her ass. She stood up, and placed the stack of parchment onto the desk. He whimpered quietly as she put her skirt and her cloak back down. He looked down quickly to see a very obvious erection in his pants and he mummified himself in his cloak hoping it'll cover it up.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and took off her cloak and threw it over the desk chair. "It's kind of warm in here" she said rolling up her sleeves "Aren't you warm George? You've had that cloak on all day!" George looked at her '_Wow… she doesn't expect a thing… cool.' _

"No, I-I think I'm fine." He said nervously. To be honest, he actually was really warm, but he never knew if his er… manhood is noticeable.

Jade strode up to him "Are you sure?" she held her hand against his forehead

"Actually I'm quite cold… umm… brr" he attempted to say convincingly

"Your cheeks are red… you're burning up! George, please take off that cloak you could over heat!" she said trying to take off his coat. George's eyes widened and he fidgeted trying to keep her from taking it off.

"J-Jade… I'm fine really! I-I like being warm and sweaty… you lose weight faster. Fat. Fat. Fat. Can't have that!" he said crossing his arms across his chest '_Oh Merlin, if she keeps this up then-' _George gasped as she straddled him trying to take his coat off.

"Georgiee!" she whined "Take it off! You're too hot in that!" she said giggling and squirming in his lap. He moaned as he felt her 'unmentionables' rub up and down against his.

"Umm. Ha! You're right! I am a bit too warm, so uhh, I'm just going to go to the washroom and splash some cool water in my face!" He said picking her up off his lap bridal style and setting her down on the table.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take off your cloak?" she asked looking up at him

"N-no, but d-don't worry! I'll be right back! So stay here! See you soon! Bye!" he said quickly kissing her cheek and rushing out. '_Wow… he's never done that since we've first met' _she felt at the spot on her cheek where he kissed '_I never even thought he would ever do that just, since this morning, he's been acting… strange. And I'm going to find out why.'_ She walked out from behind the desk and began to investigate.

* * *

They walked out of the castle and walked down to the forbidden forest near Hagrids, talking and laughing along the way. They discussed of what homework they had then quickly dismissed the discussion not caring about what they had to do, essays and quizzes were the last thing they wanted to think about homework during a lovely Saturday afternoon.

"So what's this potion that your sister has to perfect for ol' snevellus? " Fred asked curiously

"A Volubilis potion. It's supposed to make the drinker have some sort of voice change or something like that." He said with a smile

"Ahh. So is she alright in potions? She shares her grades with you right? I mean, you are her sister." Fred asked.

"I think you guys can see that for yourself, we have double potions on Monday, once with the Slytherins and another with the Gryffindors one year older than us i.e. you two." Jaden said with a grin

"Fantastic! You can help George and I then. Snape hates us both, in fact he hates everyone!" Fred said putting his hands behind his head

"Actually, he takes liking into Jade and I. Somehow he doesn't terribly mind us… yay!" he said dancing around in circles. Fred chuckled and joined him in dancing in circles

"Oh Jaden, thou art a lovely beaming young maiden!" Fred said offering his arm

"And only beauty I see in thine eyes oh chivalrous knight!" he said taking his arm.

They walked on into the brush, past Hagrids till they arrived at a large bolder.

"We're here!" Jaden said with a smile

"… I'm sorry. What am I looking at?" Fred asked clearly confused.

"Come on." He said looking at him "Come on!" he said grabbing his hand. Fred pulled away, even more confused than before "Don't you trust me?" He asked.

Fred sighed and grabbed his hand following him right through the bolder. Fred's eyes widened as he looked at the clearing. The trees were in a perfect circle letting the sun pour down into it down to the lush grass below. There was a small fountain embellished with blue and silver stones on the side of a 10 foot high cliff pouring crystal clear blue water down to a small pool at the bottom of the fountain. All around were ingredients with magical proprieties and non-magical proprieties. The sight was breath taking.

"This is incredible… Jaden… How did you find this?" Fred asked in wonder

"I pushed my sister and she fell through the rock." Jaden stated

"So your sister found it?"

"No, no. I did. If I hadn't pushed her, then she wouldn't have seen this place."

Fred contemplated that remark for a quick second then he shrugged "Makes sense… so where's the mint?"

"Right over here" Jaden said walking towards the fountain. In the corner of the fountain there was a small patch of where the sun didn't reach. If you noticed, you could see small sprigs of mint growing out of the ground. Jaden carefully plucked a fair amount of sprigs and placed them in the jar.

"This is really enchanting…" Fred said looking down into water. He saw little guppies swimming around happily in the water. He brushed his fingers across the surface of the water and felt as the little fish nibbled affectionately at his fingertips.

Jaden giggled "They like you!" he said sweetly. Fred looked up into his silver eyes with flecks of blue in them and beamed at him. They looked at each other longingly, wanting to know what was going on in the other's mind. A light breeze came from behind Jaden and blew the scent of his shampoo into Fred's face.

"You smell nice. Like brown sugar and honey… I like that." He said with a smile. Their train of thought was interrupted by a cloud passing over the sun. "Umm, we should probably be getting back to the castle. I bet your sister and my brother is waiting for us." He said with a shy smile

"Right you are, Fredrick!" He said hopping up to his feet "Shall we?" He asked offering his arm

"We shall!" Fred said taking his arm. They walked on happily laughing and chit chatting along the way back to the old class room when Fred heard noises in the boys bathroom.

"Fred… What's wrong?" Jaden asked curiously

"Just, go back to the room and give the mint to your sister. Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Freddie!" Jaden said kissing him on the cheek. Fred blushed a soft shade of pink as he watched him skip down the halls with his skirt swaying back and forth.

* * *

He rushed to the nearest washroom his cloak flowing through the air as he ran. He found the washroom down the hall and he ran into the stall furthest from the entrance. He locked the door and put his cloak onto the coat hook. "I _am_ overheating…"George said panting and beginning to take off his sweater, and untying his tie and placing them both on the hook with his cloak. The heat was radiating off of his taut chest torso. His hands moved to his belt as he unbuckled it and unbuttoned his pants. His hands moved to his zipper and he pulled it down hastily wanting to get his clothes off as quick as he could. His pants dropped to the floor in a heap and he dropped his boxers as well. There he was; a teen naked from top to bottom only with his pants and his underwear around his ankles.

His hand went down shakily to his leaking shaft and he wrapped his hand around it gripping it tightly. He shuddered as he made first contact skin-to-skin to his throbbing member. He began to move his hand up and down himself shivering and gasping as pleasure washed over him. He pictured her vividly in his dream again. He arched his back and groaned as he pictured Jade sucking his dick as she did in the dream. He arched his back at the thought and tilted his head up in pure ecstasy. He fantasized about him pounding into her as she was begging for him to go harder. Right then he was thrusting into that tight ring that he made with his hand, whimpering as the movement of his hand grew faster.

"Ahh… oh J-… Jade… if you-ahh, only knew how much pleasure you give me… ohh yessss" he hissed lustfully desperately wishing that his hand was her wet silky entrance.

"Merlin Jade…" he purred "This feels so bloody good… ahhh I'm-ngh-ohh so close…" He continued thrusting and stroking vigorously as he felt that same aching feeling start in the pit of his stomach as he did in the dream. His hair stuck to his face from the sweat and heat he was giving himself. His eyes shut as he felt his release start to build; he knew was going to be a long heavy load.

"Ahh… Ohh.. That's -nnn-… amazing. Ohh fucking-gah-incredible." He moaned and stroked even harder panting and sweating, suddenly he felt all his muscles constricting "AHH! FUCK. YES… ohhhh jaaadeee… fuck… Fuck. FUCK! FUCK! AHHH… Y-YEAHH!" he screamed arching his back as he came violently all over his hand, his release thickly coating his entire hand. "Ohh… Mmmerlin yess… ohh" he gasped and moaned as the last of his release dripped out of his leaking slit. He licked a long line of his release off his hand. It tasted just as it had in the dream.

"That was for you, Jade… but you'll never know… I love you" he got out of the stall and locked the washroom door. He washed the cum off of his hand and his cock down the sink. He sighed exhausted as he pulled up his underwear and his pants, then he retrieved the rest of his clothing from the stall and he dressed himself. He finally washed his face, he looked up into the mirror. His face dripped of sweat, his eyes darkened with lust and his hair disheveled, messy, and stuck to his face. He gave one last glance at himself but then, he noticed someone behind him in the mirror.

* * *

**It seems as though Fred and Jaden have a much more innocent thing going on than George and Jade. However that will change just a bit in the next chapter! ;) What's Jade going to do? Will Fred ever find out the truth about Jaden? and who was that person standing behind Fred? Was it George? or Jade? - 3**


	4. Chapter 4

George spun around to meet the one behind him. Blue eyes, arms crossed and an all too familiar smirk. George was set onto panic mode '_Oh no… what do I do now?'_

"How long have you been there?" George asked

"I came in just before you locked the door, so long enough to know that no one should be touching your hands any time soon!" Fred said with a grin. Fred watched as his brother began to have a far off look in his eyes "Okay. What's going on mate? You've been acting weird all day." Fred asked. George told him about his dream and all about what happened in the classroom while he and Jaden were gone. He told him about how he'd realized it all of a sudden, while Jade was bending over to pick up the things that she'd dropped.

`Fred chuckled "Well, if a man doesn't fall in love by seeing a woman's ass, I don't know what does-"

"I'm serious Fred!" George yelled. George's eyes widened as he felt a surge of guilt and disappointment in himself run through his veins. He never yelled at his twin, even when they had disagreements. "Fred… I-I'm so sorry. I'm just..." George sighed and slid down the sink onto the floor. Fred walked up to George and sat next to him.

"So, you're serious… You really do love her don't you?"

"I've never been more serious in my life." George said sincerely

Fred chuckled "That I can believe… Come on. Where's the George I know? The confident, quirky, unattractive boy I know!"

"Hey. My face is your face." George smirked elbowing Fred playfully in the rubs

"There he is! Look, if you really like her, then you should tell her. Odds are she likes you too!"

George frowned at the idea "And if she doesn't?"

Then it was Fred's turn to frown "Who doesn't like us! But George, if she doesn't-"

"Please. Just… don't say that. It makes me worry that… she might hate me if or when I do tell her." George trailed off. '_Why does he always think of bad things happening?' _Fred thought to himself

"Thinking about worst case scenarios won't help your mood." Fred put his arm around his brother "Listen mate, we've been friends with her for 4 years. And knowing her, she would never _ever_ hate us under **any** circumstances. We're her best friends, well other than her sister, but yeah. I'm very sure she won't hate you. Okay?"

"Alright, I guess…"

"Okay, how about this. I'll ask her about her feelings on you, then I'll tell you, then you make the decision whether or not to tell her your feelings… Does that sound better?" Fred smiled reassuringly

"Loads."

"Good boy." Fred said patting his head "Now how about we get out of here and help her with that potion, shall we?" He got up on his feet and offered George a hand. George took his hand and hoisted himself up

"You know, from all the excitement today, I think I'm going to go take a nap. I'm exhausted…" he said dusting himself off

"Alrighty then, Georgie! You're still coming to the kitchen raid afterhours, right?" Fred asked taking the locking charm off the door with a wave of his wand.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." George said with a smile.

* * *

Jaden skipped into the classroom happily and greeted his sister "Hi Jade, got the mint!" he said running up to her and placing the jar of mint onto the table in front of her as Jade set up her cauldron on the heater on the desk. "Thanks Jaden!" she fumbled with the knobs to get the fire started "Bloody hell…Ah! Here we go." She said as an ember began to grow beneath the cauldron. She walked over to the book cases and looked for a potions manual "So, you seem awfully happy! What's got you up, little miss ray of sunshine?" Jade asked picking out a book. Jaden grinned

"I just had the best time getting the mint with Freddie! He really enjoyed the hide out! It looked magnificent in the sun!" he said with a smile

"Nice! You know, it wouldn't be the most terrible idea if we brought the butterbeer, firewhiskey and other goodies _there_ to drink, hey? How's that sound?" Jade said placing her book on the desk '_Maybe I'll get some alone time with George to figure out what's going on with him. I don't need anyone walking in while I'm trying to talk to him.'_

"Jade, that's dangerous. There are so many unknown creatures in the forest and our hide out could be known to those creatures." He said flipping through the book "We won't be the only ones there you know." Jade sighed and slumped down into the chair

"From your point of view has George been acting rather… odd?"

"Well not really, seeing as though I was mostly with his brother all day, but I do think it was odd that he quickly passed up the raid before quickly going back into it." Jaden said placing out the ingredients neatly on the desk "Strange really, you'd think he'd just jump right into it without any second thought."

"Exactly! And he kissed me on the cheek today just before he ran out…"

"Is that the first time he's done that since you two have met?"

"Yeah."

"And did he say where he'd run off to?"

"The washroom-" Just then Fred burst into the room

"Hello ladies! Your lives just got better." He said with a wide grin "Poor ickle Georgie-kins is sleepy and went to have some beddy-bye time, but not to worry; he'll be around for the raid! So…" he sat himself down on the chair next to Jade "What's new?" Jaden walked over to Fred's side

"Well! My sister and I have come to the conclusion that something is terribly wrong with your brother George. Do you think that your brother has been acting rather odd?" he rested his head on Fred's shoulder and looked into his eyes. '_Shit… she's so close to me. Her eyes are so beautiful…' _Fred thought to himself '_I can't let her know about George though; she's a link right to Jade. Plus who knows what Jade would say if she found out her sister knew before she did.'_

"N-no." he cleared his throat "Actually, I think he's acting rather normal. Tip-top shape in fact!" he grinned '_Please buy my blatant lie…'_

"You're sure? Jade and I thought he was acting rather strange." Jaden said playing with his hair lightly with his fingertips "Your hair is soft!" Fred's breath hitched as Jaden's fingertips brushed lightly against his neck

"T-thanks… but I'm sure he's alright. He should be fine! Otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to come along to the invasion of the kitchen!" He grinned even wider '_They're so persistent!'_

Jaden sighed "If you say he's fine then… I guess he is! But for now, let's worry about this potion for Jade!"

They told Fred about the idea on bringing the alcoholic beverages to their hideout. He was all for it! They began reading the instructions for the potion and throwing the ingredients into the cauldron. Stirring watching the potion turn different colors till they were finally done "Okay Jaden, time to see if this works, will you do the honors?" she said handing her sister a vial of bright yellow liquid

"Will do!" he said with grin. He took the vial, took a deep swig and wiped his mouth. Fred and Jade stared at him intently waiting for him to speak

"So?" Jade asked

"Do you feel any different, love?" asked Fred

Jaden stood in silence then began to speak "I think you need to- Oh Godric. My voice!" they all began laughing and laughing; Jaden's voice was at least a whole octave lower. They fought to catch their breath but Jaden's laughing had dropped an octave as well.

"Merlin Jade! You made your sister sound like a guy!" Fred said wiping a tear from his eye. Jade and Jaden looked at each other for a minute then continued laughing. '_Oh I see what he did there! Because I'm actually a male, I'm just Transgendered! He's so clever!' _Jaden thought to himself. They managed to finally calm themselves down and they began to pack things up just before sundown. Jade grabbed all the potions equipment and got out before a teacher managed to catch them in the classroom. Then Fred and Jade dropped Jaden off at the Hufflepuff common room.

"Promise to pick me up on time?" Jaden asked them

"Promise." Replied Fred

"See you at midnight." Jade said with a smile

When Jaden stepped into the common room, she sighed longingly and leaned against the wall. '_Well. This whole day has been just a whirlpool of emotions. Great. I think I'm starting to fall for Fred. My best friend, well other than my sister, so technically… whatever, well. Does that make me gay? I'm a guy, but wait. I'm technically a girl… so I'm NOT! Okay. That makes sense. I'm alright with this.' _Cedric then stepped up to him.

"Jaden, could I speak with you?" Cedric asked. Jaden woke from his train of thought

"Sure Ceddie! Watcha want?" he asked with a bright smile. He held his hands behind his back and looked down on the ground.

"Could we sit down?" he asked shyly. Cedric was one of the people who actually knew about Jaden actually being a guy. Several people knew, but there were select few that didn't. It didn't stop him, he didn't care that Jaden was male. He loved him for who he was.

"Of course!" he said sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to her. He patted the seat next to him and bounced up and down on the sofa happily. '_I wonder what he wants!' _Cedric sat next to him cautiously and held Jaden's hand.

"C-cedric? What's going on?" he asked nervously

"Jaden, we've been friends for a while and there's something I've got to say… Jaden. I like you"

He laughed "Well of course you do! Like you said, we've been friends for a while! And you're the first one I made friends with in Hufflepuff!"

Cedric retorted "No wait, that's not what I meant-"

"Cedric, I owe you so much! And you're one of my greatest friends, I love you Cedric." He hugged Cedric tightly in his arms. Cedric sighed and decided to tell him the truth.

"I love you too."

* * *

They began to walk back to the Gryffindor tower; they laughed and talked along the way. Fred knew that soon, he'd have to ask Jade about her feelings for George or he might forget then never will. They entered the common room Jade was going on about this story on how she once avoided Filch.

"I thought, you know. Why not use a Disillusionment Charm! No need to run, just tread lightly and you'll be-"

"What are your thoughts on George?" Fred asked bluntly. She looked at him curiously '_Why is he asking this? Is there something wrong? Is George mad at me and just kissed me to pretend everything was okay?' _

"What do you mean by _thoughts_?" she asked then gestures to the chair "C-could we sit down?"

"Umm yeah." he chuckled "I think that'd be best!" they moved over a bunch of the cushions and sat down. "What I mean is, really is that, what are your _feelings_ on George."

She smirked "Other than my feeling that he's acting rather odd?"

He smiled "When is he not acting odd?"

"I don't know, you're his brother, you tell me!"

They laughed and continued talking about George's (and Fred's) many quirks. They started to grow really tired at around 10pm, their eyelids went droopy and their minds started to go loopy.

"Do you mind if I lie down?" he asked motioning to her lap, she smiled and lifted her arms off her legs to make room for his head. He laid down on her lap and struggled to keep his eyes open. "You do know that's not what I meant by feelings… right?"

"Then what did you mean?" she asked brushing the hair out of his face

"I meant it like '_feelings'._" He said with a smile.

"Like, feelings?" she asked with an innocent smile "or… **feelings?**" She asked with a somewhat seductive smile and a cheeky raise of her eyebrows. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows

"Bloody hell, Jade if you had feelings for _me _you should have just said so!" he said with a grin

"Oh Fred! How do I love thee!" she said dramatically. They laughed "Oh Freddie, I see you more as a brother myself!" she said with a genuine smile. His grin faded into a gentle smile that was sweet and sincere

"But what about my brother?" he asked. Now her smile faded but regrew into include a soft loving look in her eyes

"To be honest, I'll always have a place in my heart for him. However I am curious on why he's treating me so strangely. I do hope he's feeling better and well rested for tonight though, I wouldn't want him to miss any of the fun tonight." She said with a glint of mischief in her smile. Fred looked up at her curiously

"Jade… what are you up to?" he asked worriedly, but she just smiled deviously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

**Well, it seems as if Jade has a plan and Jaden has another admirer! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"That's not a valid answer, mate." He said with a mock look of seriousness

"That's not a valid answer, mate" she imitated his voice flawlessly "Spit it out! Honestly women, the lot of you are the same! We ask questions, you give us half answers, it's exhausting really!" she crossed her arms and smirked. He looked at her, eyes widened and mouth gaping open

"Okay, you really need to stop doing that. You'll start to know everything about me, not to mention George"

"There isn't a lot I don't know." She stated

"True, however there is a bit you don't know." He replied

"True, but I do know a way to get you to tell me."

"Really. And what way is that?"

"This." She then pressed down on a pressure point that she knew of on his neck. She laughed and giggled as she watched him writhe and wriggle underneath her as he struggled to take control over himself.

"Okay! Okay!" he said wincing at the numbness and shivers running all over him "You win-let g-…" right then he passed out from the lack of blood going to his head.

She looked down at him eyes closed passed out on her lap. 'Aww. He's so cute when he's unconscious.' She thought to herself 'It's too bad he has to wake up…' suddenly she gave a hard firm deep smack to his chest. He woke up and gasped, winded, and clutching to his chest

"You really need to stop doing that. You could kill someone!" he said panicking

"Re-lax, love." She said lying him back down onto her lap "But the good thing is, I know how to make you feel better when you're tense, panicky, or scared." She said stroking his hair back hoping to calm him down. "You just need to lie down and have just have a gentle loving touch, then you calm down real easily." She said looking down at him smiling calmly. He sighed and looked up at her

"You really do know how to calm me down…" he said fluttering his eyes closed, his heart rate slowing down to a normal pace.

She chuckled "Why yes I do-"

"FRED, A WORD." Someone said from the stairwell leading to the dorms. Jade looked up and smiled

"Hi Georgie!... w-what's wrong love?" she asked worriedly. George looked at the position Fred and her were in for a minute then ran back upstairs.

"George, wait!" Fred said standing up "I'll be back." He said to Jade

"What's wrong? D-did I say or…do something?"

"No, it's just-" he sighed "-one of the things you don't know… I'm sorry. I can't tell you right now, but I will later." He said running up the stairs and opening the door to the dorm

"Promise?" she asked sadly

"Promise." He said closing the door behind him

* * *

Fred ran upstairs to find George underneath his blankets crying his eyes out into his pillow 'Why? H-how could he?... my own brother. My own twin brother… I love her-how could he-…' he sobbed into his pillow. Fred sat next onto George's bed and looked at him

"George? What's wrong? What did I do, what happened?" Fred asked "You aren't PMSing are you?" he asked hoping to lighten the air around them.

He sniffled and sobbed "W- why did you do that? You know I love her and- why…"

Fred sighed "Nothing happened, mate."

George rolled over and looked into his twins' eyes "Then why were you lying down on her!? And why was she stroking your hair?! And why was she-why was she looking at you like that…" he said through hiccups. He rolled back over onto his pillow and continued sobbing while Fred had the most confused look on his face.

"I-uhh… what?" he asked confused "Umm… George? You're talking non-sense! She-she just sees me as a brother! Like how we see Ron, but less chummy."

He sniffled "Really?..."

"Honest and truly. She told me herself!" he said rubbing his back comfortingly

George's breath hitched "But, wait. H-how does she s-see… me?" he asked worriedly

Fred grinned "I think that you should find out for yourself!" George's eyes widened and he rolled over again to face his brother

"Wait. Like… t-tell her? " he shook his head "N-no, no. I c-can't tell her. T-That'd totally ruin our friendship… She'd… laugh at me." He sat up on the edge of the bed next to Fred. Fred sighed and put his arm around him.

"George. Just… Just trust me on this." He smiled "I'm sure things will go better than you think it will."

"You think so?" he asked shyly

"I know so. I hear she even has a plan regarding the situation. I don't know too much about it, but I can somewhat infer on what she'll do." They talked busily about trying to figure out what her plan was and how it would affect George in any way. They came up with many ideas however Fred failed to mention that this plan might affect George... in a good way. He wanted it to be a surprise, so he fed him with false ideas.

"Okay, she's probably going to get you fully fed, sleepy, and full from what we're getting from the raid tonight, then she's going to ask you about what's up with you." said Fred

"Well, how do you know that she thinks something's up with me?" he asked. Fred gave him a look telling him that it was obvious that he was acting rather odd lately. George had a sudden look of realization then he sighed and looked down _'I don't know… even though that he said that he has no feelings for her, I still feel as though she has feelings for him' _he frowned

"What else do you think she's up to?"

* * *

She sat downstairs waiting for about half an hour before bothering to check the time "Where are they… I-11:57? Oh Merlin, Jaden's going to get so mad at them." She said to herself in a panic "Oh, Georgie, I hope you're okay..."

"Hello!" Fred said happily

"We're back…" George said shyly

"Hope you didn't miss us too much!" he said joyfully. Jade crossed her arms and strode up to them

"No, it's quite alright… not that we're late to pick up Jaden or anything-"

"Shiiiiiiit." Fred said face palming "We gotta go, or she's going to get so mad!"

They all began to rush out of the portrait hole to get to the Hufflepuff common room when George quickly stopped Jade.

"Erm-Jade. After this, could I tell you something?" he asked sheepishly

"George, you can tell me anything." She smiled sweetly grabbed his hand and went to catch up with Fred.

* * *

"Good Godric… where are they?" he asked to himself he stared out the window at the darkness outside but a bright luminescent moon lighting up the night's sky as if it were the sun. He sat staring at the window till he heard a commotion going on outside of the portrait hole. The portrait hole opened to two very exhausted twins and his more than well sister "You're late." He said crossing his arms

"S-sorry love!" Fred panted

"Got a bit..er. Ca-aught up" panted George

Jade looked at the boys trying to catch their breath "Weenies… So Jaden, you need to get ready? Or are you already?"

"Oh, I gotta change! I don't really feel like going out in this drab!" he hushed them "Come in quickly, and don't make a sound."

Fred, George and Jade went into the Hufflepuff common room and sat down. Fred and Jade on the love seat, and George on the armchair at the end of the love seat Fred and Jade were on. They watched as Jaden ran up the stairs and opened the door to the boys' dorm. '_That's curious… w-why did she just go to the boys dormitories… perhaps I'll just ask Jade about that.' _Fred thought to himself

"Erm, Jade? Could I ask you something… about Jaden?" Fred asked curiously which made Jaden curious. Naturally he knew every single thing going on with them, but this was different.

"Yeah, sure Freddie. What's wrong?" she asked scooting closer to him on the couch. George suddenly felt a rush of rage; he clenched his fist and tried to control his temper, his heart racing with fury. _'What does he have that I don't have? We're twins!'_ he sighed out his anger, unclenched his fist and stared at the floor not wanting to watch the two of them 'In love'.

"Um… why did Jaden go into the boys' dormitories?" he smirked "Is she playing a prank on the boys which we don't know about?" he chuckled

She smiled "No, she's not doing that. But, you already know why, so why should I have to tell you?" she asked curiously. Suddenly Fred frowned

"Wha-what do you mean I already know…?" he asked worriedly. Jade looked at him with a look of mild shock_ 'We've been friends for 4 years… how could he not know?'_ she asked to herself

"You **_do _**know that Jaden's a guy… right?" she asked. Fred's eyes widened and he froze in his spot. His skin crawled with goose bumps and a bead of sweat dropped from his temple.

"She-… he… w-what?" he stuttered _'Oh Godric… I-how did I not know-I, I mean… he-. He's a she-but-she's a he? I get it now but- wh-w-what?'_

George looked up from his current thoughts (and the floor) '_Why is he so shocked that Jaden is actually a guy? Why is he so freaked out about this?... unless!'_ then it hit him. '_He never knew Jaden was a boy the past few years! Granted, she-he makes quite a convincing girl. So he's a cross dresser, so? I'm just surprised he didn't know… I didn't know that he was __**that**__ dense.' _

"G-George... did you know of this?" Fred asked shakily

"Yeah of course, why?" George smiled

Fred stood up suddenly in a panic "W-why didn't you two tell me?"

"We assumed you already knew!" Jade said now standing up with her hands on her hips

George smirked "But assuming your reaction at the moment, you didn't know-"

"Really now!" Fred retorted "So… do I still refer to her as _her_? Or what?"

"Yes, you do refer to her as _her_." Said Jade "She may be a guy on the inside and err… part wise but she's still a girl."

Fred closed his eyes and took this all in "I really need to talk to him-"

"-Her!" Jade corrected

"Her…" he sighed "I'll be back…"

* * *

Fred ran up the stairs and slowly creaked the door open, he gasped at the sight before him. The girl he knew (well… guy.) shirtless rummaging around for a different top to put on. '_She always was a fashionista…' _he thought to himself. He watched mesmerized at Jaden's lean smooth torso and the look of the low light bathing every inch of his bare skin. '_Bloody hell... umm… I'll just talk to her later…' _He softly closed the door and slid down the wall to the ground next to a large tapestry, feeling his pants grow tight around his crotch area. '_What's wrong with me all of a sudden? Am I gay?' _he thought to himself '_No, I'm not… otherwise I would've had signs that I were earlier in my life… probably would've gone gay for Lee or something like that if I were-ugh, nope. Yeah. Definitely not gay…_ _I guess because he's a she, I see him as a girl as everyone else does. That means I like her for her personality, I mean the looks are quite the bonus; she is quite pretty, but-if I liked her before I knew she was a guy, then it doesn't matter that I know now! I guess I like her regardless!' _he exclaimed in his head!

'_Now… erm… to deal with this before I get caught with it… Georgie will definitely give me some trouble with that…' _he said looking down at his fully hardened member. He looked around for a place to hide in to deal with his current state when he found that next to him was a short hollow corridor, with enough space to fit all four of them in there, masked perfectly as it was the same size of the tapestry that hid it. He lifted the bottom corner of the tapestry and crawled into the space and leaned against the back wall. He removed the part of his cloak covering his lap and settled himself into a corner, getting himself comfortable.

* * *

"Quite the freak out your brother had…" Jade said, she scooted over to the end of the sofa closer to George.

"Yeah, completely mental that one." He grinned putting his legs up on the coffee table, putting his hands behind his head and stretching himself out. After the large amount of emotional events of that day, he could really use some rest. She observed him intently, his red hair looking like a burning flame underneath the lighting. He noticed her looking at him, she looked so sweet and innocent with her big sparkling midnight blue eyes opened wide with her head tilted slightly to the right. He smiled inside '_D'aww… so adorable.' _

"George?" she asked quietly '_He ran away when I was trying to help him… he stayed away when Fred and Jaden showed up. He got mad whenever I was around Fred… Does he think I'm trying to steal his brother away from him? Oh no… I am aren't I…"_

"Yes, Jade?" he asked. She looked away from his bright blue eyes, now she was almost afraid to ask him what was wrong with him. He was curious '_Bloody hell… does she know?' _"Jade?... What's wrong?"

She took a breath _'well… here goes'_ "George… I couldn't help but notice that you've been acting rather strange lately… and I can't help but worry if, it's about… me." She said shakily "I just think that you've been going out of your way to… avoid me… it seems as though you've been mad at me this whole day…" George had realized that he's been avoiding her all day… but not for the reason she thinks it is. He looked at the floor '_I think it's time to tell her…'_

"Jay, listen I-"

"-I'm just worried… d-did I do something wrong? Or do you just not want a-anything to do with me anymore…" she buried her face in her hands to hide the tears running down her face. He took a quick glance at her and hopped out of his chair and sat next to her.

"Jade? Jade… please don't cry." He said putting his arm around her. Suddenly she whipped around and hugged him, he was a bit shocked at first but he shocked look faded into a warm loving smile. He put both arms around her and sat back into the sofa.

"I'm s-so sorry…" she sobbed "I-I'm not trying to s-steal your brother away from you... h-honest! I'm-I'm just so sorry Georgie… P-please forgive me!" she sobbed even harder. He hushed her sobbing and pulled her closer

"Jade, baby look at me. Look at me." he cupped her face in his hands, wiped her tears and looked into her eyes "It's alright love… I'm not avoiding you. And I know you're not trying to steal Fred from me…"

"T-then why have you been ignoring me all day?" she asked as tears streamed down her face. He wiped them away

"I haven't been ignoring you… I don't know. I just needed some alone time… Some time to figure things out" he said brushing her hair behind her ear "I've had a lot on my mind lately… and I just needed to sort things out. It's not your fault, love. Not at all." He looked deep into her eyes

"T-then what _is _w-wrong?" she asked looking deep into his; they looked at each other profoundly. Both searching for answers for their questions '_I have to tell her… it's the truthful answer.' 'I need to know… why is he being this way all of a sudden?' _

George's eyes widened when he noticed her eyes "Jade… your eyes are bloodshot…" he said worriedly "You need some sleep darling… baby… get some rest…"

"B-but-"

"I promise, I will tell you… but you need to sleep. I'll wake you up when your sister comes down here and is ready to go." He said starting to get up. Jade grabbed his shoulder and stopped him

"George… c-could you stay with me?" she looked pleadingly into his eyes "Please…"

He smiled warmly held her close and laid down with her slightly on top of him, it was a rather large sofa. She snuggled up next to him, his arm around her shoulders and her head on chest. She looked up and smiled shyly and leaned up to his ear

"Thank you, George."

"You're welcome, Jade."

She buried her face in his neck and he buried his in her hair. She drifted off to sleep in his warmth and he drifted off to sleep with the warm yet cool scent of her hair.

'_I've always loved the smell of her hair… roses and spearmint' _

They fell asleep waiting for the their brothers to return, then go off on their 'adventure'.

* * *

He lightly ran his hand over his clothed member and sighed softly as he gave himself a tight squeeze. He rubbed his palm roughly against his rock hard dick and gasped as he felt electricity run through his veins, telling him to give himself more. He fidgeted with his belt unbuckling it, unbuttoned, unzipped his pants and reached into his pants and took out his cock. He felt his face flush with warmth as he pictured Jaden's smooth torso.

"Oh Jaden… must you be so amazing..." he grasped himself lightly and began pumping his hand up and down his hard length. He continued at that pace for a few minutes till the small space he was in became warmer and warmer with every pant that escaped his lips. He blew his auburn hair out of his eyes and took off his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt. He knelt down and supported himself with his left hand on the floor as his right stroked vigorously at his throbbing cock. His pants grew louder and sweat dripped down his face and neck onto the floor below. He only imagined on what lies behind that skirt of hers, he didn't care whether it was male or female, all he knew is he wanted it. He wanted her.

"Ahh… ah-oh Godric… nnn-yes" he breathed "so… ngh-ohh fuck yes." he upped the pace even more feeling his pre-come drip down his hand. He wet his hand with it and slathered it all over himself "gah… so wet-ohh yeah" he moaned drooling at the wet friction on his dick. He rubbed at the sensitive spot on the tip and groaned as even more pre-come dripped out of his slit. He and his brother always had much larger loads than the others. His hand passed his cock and went down to his balls. He massaged and groped at the soft member and gasped as his cock twitched in response '_hmm… I wonder' _he thought to himself. He sat himself back down into his sitting position, took off his pants and spread out his legs. He had heard about a spot that you could touch just underneath his bollocks that would make you feel intense pleasure without having to insert something in er… da butt.

He wet his digits with his pre-come and curiously began to rub around underneath his balls searching for it till he finally found it. His eyes widened, he didn't know that would feel _that_ good "Oh… f-fuck-m-more…" he pleaded to himself. He wet his fingers some more and pressed harder onto it "Merlin! Ohhh…" he breathed. He rubbed and bared down on it, he squeaked and gasped at the intensely good throbbing feeling. He bit his sleeve trying not to cry out too loud, with a quick wave of his wand and a muffled incantation, the space around him was silenced to the rest of the world. He rubbed his fingers along it over and over, again and again becoming more accustomed to the new sensation, stroking his cock in time with his fingering. "Ahhh... Go-dric Jaden… nnn-so good" He moaned, washed over in the feeling of pleasure. He cried out and a string of random curses and profanities escaped his mouth, his orgasm growing nearer and nearer.

Suddenly he screamed "NGHAHHH! F-FUCK YEAH!" he stroked his cock harder and tighter. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he screamed his lungs out when he hit the spot **hard** one last time "OH! BLOODY HELL-FUCK!" he came an intense amount white cream. He cried out with every spurt of cum that shot violently out of his cock. He sighed and slumped over, leaning his head against the wall. He felt utterly ravished and spent.

He sighed once more and muttered a few spells cleaning the space up as well as himself. He buttoned up his shirt, put up his pants, and put his cloak back on. Then crawled to where the edge of the hideout met the tapestry, he peaked outside to check if the coast was clear. Once he confirmed that the coast was clear, he got up, dusted himself off as quickly as he could, then went downstairs to meet George and Jade.

* * *

When he got downstairs, Fred watched in awe as he stumbled upon the both of them sleeping happily. He watched as though he had come across a litter of kittens in a box '_That's bloody adorable… aww… good for you Georgie, good for you!' _his thoughts got interrupted by one of them murmuring in their sleep. He walked closer and noticed it was Jade, he leaned in to hear what she was saying. He was shocked when he heard what she said.

"George… I love you."

* * *

**Looks like Fred has found out! But Jaden doesn't know that yet. And it looks like Jade has some feelings for George!**


End file.
